Taken
by Trinity23Rose
Summary: What happens when Wells gets Cait back in 1x10 after she was kidnapped


What happens when Wells gets Cait back in 1x10 after she was kidnapped.

* * *

He didn't know what to do and it must've been a first for him.

Truly, for the first time in his entire life Eobard Thawne AKA Harrison Wells had no idea what to do or how to act. His relationship with Caitlin was still a secret to the team and one that he didn't want to disclose just yet because then it would all be real and he wasn't sure he could handle it. He had one thing he should be focused on entirely. One task and for the total of the last fifteen years it had been getting himself back home. It was only recently that he started questioning everything and it was all because of _her_ , of one insignificant woman who was long dead in the time he was coming from.

Yet, he couldn't help but want her. He should have known she would be his downfall the very first time he'd taken her and nothing had changed since then. She was all he could think about, her body all he saw as he closed his eyes. He couldn't focus on his mission, he was reckless and today he took that to a whole new level since she'd been kidnapped and he couldn't seem to sit still by the console and help Barry while Cisco and Joe left to save her. All he wanted to do was to get her back himself and kill those two idiots that dared take her in the first place. It wouldn't take much. Just a vibrating hand through each of their chests. He could kill them both at once. And how he would enjoy it!

Still, he forced himself to sit still and not to disclose his real identity on top of it all.

And if that was terrible, he didn't know what to think of _now_ when he finally saw her back in the cortex, alive and well. Or at least as well as the scenario allowed her to be.

She was always exceptionally strong, he was no stranger to that, but handling herself so well after being kidnapped and threatened by two dangerous criminals was taking that to an entirely new level. Harrison Wells as in awe of her, yet, once again, wondering whether it would ever come a time when she would cease to amaze him. Probably never.

Finally, the boys and detective West decided to head home, offering Caitlin a ride, but she politely declined, saying she needed to exchange a few words with dr. Wells – that was his cue. He could finally break the façade he'd so far worked hard to keep. And he'd thought that playing Harrison Wells would be hard! Apparently, it was a child's play when it came to worrying about the woman he was obsessing about and not able to show that.

" _Do you have any idea what I felt while you were_ _gone_?" He was finally free to say it, his voice way too intense, not able to contain all the emotions he'd been trying to keep inside for the past few hours. He raised his eyes to her and met her stunned, yet already enchanted hazels. " _Every part_ of me, _every particle screamed_ at me to get you back, but I couldn't." He shook his head, looking aside for a moment, intensity pouring off of him in waves that quickly affected her and mesmerized even more. He met her eyes again and rasped, "I couldn't and it was _killing me_ , Caitlin. I found it difficult to be useful for the team that needed me… If something happened to you," he then added after a small break, "I don't know what I would do. I would find a way to get those two alone and I would _kill them_ _with my bare hands_ , the wheelchair not even an issue here. That is how furious, how… helpless I felt." He was finally finished, breathing heavily as though he'd just run a marathon.

There was sudden silence as Caitlin was just processing those words, somehow this Wells seeming even scarier to her than Rory himself. Yes, he was an intense man and she knew it first-handedly. She also _felt_ it all over her body in the best way. Still, this threat took it all to a whole new level and she wasn't sure whether she should maybe for the first time in her life feel scared of him or just love him even more because he cared as much.

In the end, she chose to believe in the best of him. In the end, she chose to believe those were just words, that it was him venting his own frustration as he'd been powerless this entire day and forced to be plastered to a console whereas everyone else was in the field either facing the criminals or saving her. And he could do nothing about it himself. He could only sit still and give Barry orders and pray that Caitlin would come out of it alive, that Joe and Cisco would save her.

So, she just said, "You will _never_ lose me, Harrison," and walked straight to him, sitting in his laps, putting her arms around his neck and capturing his lips in as intense, powerful and meaningful kiss she could master.

Eventually, when they pulled away to catch some air, he whispered hoarsely, "What do you say that we take this party to my house?"

"You'll hear no objections from me. Honestly, I don't think I can be alone tonight."

"You'll _never_ have to be alone again," the words were out his mouth before he could think them through and once realizing that, he decided he would simply lock that thought away for another time. Tonight he had Caitlin by his side and she was safe and that was all that mattered for now.


End file.
